


Vile Green-Eyed Creature

by craple



Category: Actor RPF, Les Misérables RPF
Genre: AND I AM PROUD TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO DO IT, Jealousy, M/M, SOMEONE NEEDS TO INVENT THAT TRAVIS/GEORGE TAG, Wondercon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron really wants to punch something. That something can be, preferably, Travis Fimmel’s neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vile Green-Eyed Creature

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt that doesn't exist but i know everyone _wants_ , because they are impossible to resist and WHY HASN'T ANYONE DONE TRAVIS/GEORGE OR MORE AARON/GEORGE DAMMIT.

Aaron really wants to punch something. That something can be, preferably, Travis Fimmel’s neck.

 _“The offer’s still on the table, George,”_ Travis had said, during wondercon, and George – Aaron’s George – had flushed a beautiful shade of scarlet, the one shade that always blooms on his pale skin when he is aroused, and that is just unacceptable.

(Aaron had George first – George is still Aaron’s _now_.)

George laughs aloud beside him on the bed at something Katheryn said, so Aaron refocuses his attention on the laptop screen instead.

But then, at the last video in the playlist – a courtesy of Fra – there is Travis Fimmel again, telling the woman that he is serious about his offer, about George, and that’s just –

George is still laughing after Aaron _‘accidentally’_ drops the laptop and shoves him flat on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short. but i hope it's enough to get you brilliant amazing writers going. please, shower me with more aaron/george and travis/george, please, _please_


End file.
